A Certain Celestial Death God (On Hiatus)
by DireLegendz
Summary: What if, during the final battle against Zeref, Lucy sacrifice's her life to cast a spell in order save her nakama and the Land of Fiore, she had no regrets, and was sent to the Soul Society and keeps her memories? Slight AU where Lucy becomes a Soul Reaper and this will mainly take place in the world of Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I didn't think. Natsu was in danger so I acted by jumping in front of him.

My eyes widened as I slowly looked down, only to see a sword in me. Natsu turned around and looked at me in horror.

I turned around, as the sword was pulled out. The culprit, Zeref, looked at me angrily, "You always ruin everything! Cursed Celestial mage!"

A smile spread across my face, "Then I will ruin this for you too."

"Celestial Freeze!"

His legs froze to the ground.

I closed my eyes and raised my hands into the air, "Celestial Stars lend me your power, heed my calls and lend me your strength! Forbidden Spell: Celestial Meteor!"

Thirteen stars rained down upon Zeref, piercing his body. As his limp form hit the ground, everyone cheered. It was finally over. The Greatest War in history was finally over.

The Celestial magic would keep him dead; he would never walk the earth again.

"Lucy!" I heard my friends call. "You did it, Luce!" Natsu yelled. They were running towards her with smiles on their faces.

Their happiness was short-lived, as the saw me cough up blood. I began to fall.

' _I'm so tired…_ '

"LUCY!"

 ***Queue Fairy Tail Sad Theme Song***

They all reached me. They were panicking. Wendy was frantically trying to heal me. Happy had flown to get the rest of the guild. As the rest of them arrived, I reached up to touch Wendy's hand.

"Wendy, it's okay. This is not something that can be healed." I smiled at her.

"Why?!" She began to cry.

"That spell I used… takes the users life as well."

"We don't want you to go! You are the light of Fairy Tail!"

"I'm sorry… for bringing you so much pain…"

The guild members surrounded us, with some people from other guilds as well, the ones closest to my heart gathered more towards my me. I looked at everyone, "Minna… Thank you for everything that you have given me. A place to call home, and the best nakama I have ever had. I'm sorry… I wish I could stay here longer with everyone… Natsu, Thank you for bringing me to Fairy Tail. I had so much fun here with everyone. We had so many adventures." Everyone was in tears.

"I have no regrets."

"Lucy… Please! Don't leave us! Leave _me_!" Natsu cried, "Luce… I love you!"

"I'm sorry Natsu," my eyes began to close, "I love you… too… Natsu… Goodbye… my precious… nakama…"

My eyes fully closed, and darkness enveloped me.

"LUCY!" Natsu cried out my name. It would be the last time I heard him.

* * *

 **I know. Kinda short, right?**

 **Is it too** **cliche** **?**

 **Please Follow or Favorite this Story!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up in a forest. _'Where am I? Oh, that's right… I'm dead. What is this place? Heaven?'_ I heard a commotion in the distance. _'Must be a town or something.'_

I walked towards the noise until I reached a small town. I walked up to an old lady, "Excuse me, but where am I?"

She looked up before saying, "You must be new. Let me explain everything to you." She talked about souls, Hollows, districts, the Soul Society, the Seireitei, reiatsu, and Shinigami.

After she was done, I thanked her and went back to the spot that I woke up in. I sat against a tree and sobbed. _'Natsu… Minna… I miss you guys…'_

* * *

After a while I decided to go back to the district, which I later found out was the Rukongai District. I got a small home and chose to live alone. After I settled in, I walked around, looking at vendors. I wasn't paying attention as I walked and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

"No, it wasn't your fault, it was mine. Are you okay?"

I looked up, "Yeah, I'm okay, Thank you."

The man had short, brown hair, and wore glasses. He was wearing a black kimono with a white shihakusho. The shihakusho had the kanji for the number five on the back.

"I'm Aizen, Aizen Sousuke, Captain of Squad 5." He smiled warmly at me.

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia," I returned his smile, "Do you need help with anything?"

"Not at the moment, no. I was actually sent to find someone. We, the other captains and I sensed a large amount of spiritual pressure. I will be wandering around for a while, just until I find the source."

"Oh, okay! Well if you do need anything, I live in the small house at the end of the path," I pointed in the direction of my house.

"Thank you, Lucy," He started walking away.

I smiled at his receding form.

* * *

When I got back to my house I made something to eat and went to sleep.

 **-Mindscape-**

I was on… CLOUDS?! _'What in the world?'_

I was night time, and the stars shone brightly. The moon was full and was half red and half icy, blue.

"Where am I?"

"You are in your mindscape."

I whirled around to see a wolf and a phoenix. The wolf was a male and was black, and the Phoenix was a female and was flaming white.

The wolf spoke, "I am called Tsuki, meaning 'Moon', and the Phoenix is Kasai, meaning 'Fire'. We are your zanpakutos. I can control lightning, and Kasai can control fire. She can also heal wounds."

"It's time to wake up Lucy," Kasai said.

"Wait! How do I draw on your power!"

"You'll know. And if you need anything just come here. We are in your mind after all."

* * *

 **-Out of the Mindscape-**

I opened my eyes. _'Hmmm. Zanpakutos, huh?'_

 ***Knock Knock***

 _'Who could that be?'_

As I got up I noticed two swords lay beside me. _'Must be Tsuki and Kasai.'_

I grabbed them and started heading towards the door. When I opened it, I was surprised to see Captain Aizen standing there.

"Aizen-sama?"

"I found the source. I think it's you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy's POV**

"M-Me?! No way! Are you sure?!" I stepped outside with him.

"I'm pret-," He stopped mid-sentence and stared at me with shock written on his face, "Are you holding TWO zanpakutos?"

I looked at him, confused, "Yeah, I just got them tonight. Why?"

"Because usually Soul Reapers only get one zanpakuto. It is extremely rare for anyone to get TWO zanpakutos. I only know of one other person who wields two," he smiled at me, "Pack your things. You are going to enroll into the Soul Reaper Academy."

* * *

 **-Time Skip-**

A year and a half passed by and I graduated early. I had started putting my swords diagonally on my back in an "X" like manner. I was at the top of my classes along with my best friend, Ayama Hirei. We had met on my first day in the academy. She has a great, friendly personality and she also has a sense of humor, well… not exactly "humor," but she tries.

Today was the day that the select few people, that graduated early, got assigned to their squads. Ayama got into Squad 10. It was finally my turn.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you will be assigned to Squad 8."

I nodded, "Thank you."

I walked out of the room and heard Ayama yell from behind me, "Hey, Lucy!"

"Hello, Ayama-san."

"I'm so happy that I got into squad 10! Captain Hitsugaya is so cool! You got into squad 8 right?"

I nod.

"By the way, Lucy! Do you mind if I call you Lu-chan from now on?!"

I stiffened for a second, ' _Levy_ …'

I then relax, "Sure. I don't see why not," I smile at her.

"Cool. Anyways I got to go meet with the captain now. See ya later, Lu-chan! !"

I waved and walked to my own captain's office.

Throughout my years in the academy, everyone had found out that I remembered my life… before I died. They told me how rare it was. I was just happy that I was able to remember my nakama and my friends. On top of that, I wielded two zanpakutos. People fawned over how _cool_ I was, but I never really cared.

* * *

 **-Squad 8 Captain's Office-**

' _Is he drunk?!_ '

My new captain was currently going on about his "Beloved Nanao-chan." Lieutenant Ise looked annoyed.

"Anyways…" My captain started, looking serious for a second before blurting out, "Welcome to Squad 8!" He said this with an eye smile and a goofy grin.

I sweatdropped, as I had actually believed he was gonna be serious for a second, but noooo he was still acting like a child.

"So, Lucy-san, I heard that you actually remember your previous life. Not only that, but you actually wield two zanpakutos as well. Correct?" Captain Kyouraku asked.

"H-Hai…"

"Both extremely rare," he put a hand up to his chin before looking up at me, "Could you maybe tell me more about you zanpakutos?"

"Sure Captain. The one pointing to my left is Tsuki, he can control lightning, and the one pointing to my right is Kasai, she can control fire, and she can also heal wounds. Tsuki is a wolf and Kasai is a phoenix.

"Thank you for telling us more, Lucy," he smiled.

"It was my pleasure, Captain!" I smiled back at him.

"You may go now, Lucy. You know where the squad barracks are, right?"

"I do. Thank you!" I bowed, "Bye Captain Kyouraku and Lieutenant Ise!" And with that, I was on my way.

I was walking around the Seireitei when I caught someone familiar out of the corner of my eyes.

"Captain Aizen-sama!" I ran up to him.

"Oh, Lucy, it's nice to see you!" He smiled warmly.

We began to walk and talk together. We laughed, told stories, and shared information about each other.

This went on for the next couple of years. We'd meet up on a hill, next to a cherry blossom tree. We talked, drank tea, spoke about our days or recent missions, and sometimes he even helped me train.

We had become close in the six years that I had been an official Shinigami. He was like an older brother to me.

I had also become closer to my squad Captain and Lieutenant. Captain Kyouraku had become like a father to me and Lieutenant Ise was like a sister.

Over the years Captain Kyouraku had also helped me sharpen my skills in wielding two swords at once and I had mastered it quickly.

I had also risen up to 3rd Seat in Squad 8, and Ayama had gotten up to 4th Seat in Squad 10.

I was happy with my new life. I made many more friends with other captains and lieutenants, as well as with some of Ayama's new friends.

I wish everything could just stay like this. Peaceful days filled with fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy's POV**

It's been about 8 years since I died. Wow, time sure does pass by fast. My captain had just informed me of Rukia's situation. I told him that I thought it wasn't fair since we were taught to do anything to protect the humans in the world of the living. Captain Kyouraku had agreed, but he said that orders were orders. I went back to my room and relaxed for a few hours.

I was in my mindscape talking to Tsuki and Kasai, who was in human form when I started hearing sirens in the outside world. I said goodbye and quickly left my mindscape. An announcement played throughout the Seireitei, "Ryoka have been spotted in the Seireitei! I repeat! Ryoka has been spotted in the Seireitei!" I quickly exited my room and began to flash step around the area. It took a while but I finally spotted an orange haired boy, who looked about my age. Well, when I was alive anyway.

I saw Ikkaku on the ground, bleeding. I noticed that the Ryoka was bleeding a bit too.

"He beat you, Ikkaku?" A grin was plastered on my face.

Both of their heads whipped around to look at me. Ikkaku's eyes widened a tiny bit as he saw me.

"Ichigo, you need to run. She is too powerful for you right now," Ikkaku warned.

" Ichigo, was it? May I ask something?" He nodded, so I continued, "Why are you risking everything to save Rukia?"

"... Because she risked everything to save me and my family."

"I see. Then I'll help you," I gave him a genuine smile.

Ikkaku and Ichigo stared at me.

"I'm sorry, but why are you going to help me?"

"Rukia doesn't deserve to die. We were taught to do anything in order to protect humans."

"Ah, I see. Thank You."

Just then, another ryoka rounded the corner and ran to stand beside Ichigo.

"Let us through or I'll beat you to a pulp!" He shouted.

"Relax Ganju, she's on our side."

Ganju looked hesitant, "… Uh, alright… I guess."

"What's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

The three of us started heading towards the tower that Rukia was held in. Renji had fought Ichigo but lost. After we reached the top of the stairs, we felt an immense amount of spiritual pressure. We stopped. The Captain of Squad 11 jumped down from a pillar.

"Well, if it isn't Lucy Heartfilia."

I glared at him. Ichigo stepped up, "Lucy, Ganju let me fight him. You guys go on ahead."

"Right."

Ganju and I ran. When we got to the tower, Ganju took out the guard and I kicked down the doors. Rukia looked surprised, then angry.

"Are you guys idiots! Now you guys are in danger too!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah. We are rescuing you. A thank you would be nice. Anyways let's go."

We got outside and when he saw Rukia, Ganju looked pissed.

"You?!"

Rukia's eyes widened when she saw the Shiba clan symbol. Before they could continue, we sensed another large amount of spiritual pressure. Slowly walking across the bridge was none other than Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Ganju recklessly charges at the Captain. In a flash, Ganju fell on the ground with many cuts.

"Ganju you idiot," I muttered under my breath. Captain Kuchiki and I stared at each other for a couple seconds.

I walk over to Ganju and drew out Kasai, "Sing, Fenikkusu Kasai!"

The blade was red and was forked in the middle, the gap was about 1 cm wide. The hilt was white with a black ribbon attached to it. At the end of the ribbon was a metal white phoenix.

"Heaven's Dance." White Feathers covered Ganju's wounds, healing him. Once he was healed, I drew back the feathers.

I aimed at Captain Kuchiki, "Ignite," The blade was engulfed in white, hot flames. I flash stepped in front of him and swung down. His Senbonzakura petals gathered and stopped my blade. I flash stepped away and summoned some feathers. They were covered in white-hot flames. He flash stepped away and the feathers pierced the ground. He sent his Senbonzakura after me. I flash stepped away but his Senbonzakura was fast. It caught up to me and only gave me some cuts because I was able to flash step in time. This went on for a couple of minutes. Me dodging and getting more cuts from Senbonzakura.

"Lucy, why don't you just give up?" I had a numerous amount of cuts all over my body by now. I saw Rukia looking worried so I gave her a grin. I continued to flash step away from Senbonzakura until I felt someone else's reiatsu.

"You're late," I stated, looking a bit annoyed. I looked over at the orange haired boy.

"Oops," was all he said. I grew a tick mark but quickly calmed down. I scanned him one more time. He was covered in bandages. 'Damn!'

"Ichigo, you can't beat him right now. We should fall back. Don't worry, we'll come back for her, I promise."

"No! We've come this far already!" Ichigo shouted. He got into a fighting stance, and Captain Kuchiki was about to release his Shikai again but he was stopped by someone.

'Who's that?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy's POV**

' _Who is that?_ ' I saw a lady with dark purple hair in an orange outfit, kneeling next to Captain Kuchiki. She was holding tightly to the cloth that was wrapped around Byakuya's zanpakuto. She let go and flash stepped in front of Ichigo, and stabbed him with her hand, drugging him. He lost consciousness and she caught him in her arms and turned towards me.

"What are-" before I could finish my question, she flashed behind me and hit the back of my neck, causing me to blackout.

* * *

I start to wake up. I groan. ' _What the hell. Why did that lady knock me out?_ ' I rustling beside me and immediately snapped my eyes open. I hear Ichigo talking to someone, who I'm guessing is the lady. I sat up and took in my surroundings. We were in a cave. The lady noticed me first.

"Oh, you're finally awake! Lucy Heartfilia, right?"

I nod, "Yes, and you are?"

She gave a toothy grin, kind of like Natsu, "My name is Yoruichi Shihoin, former captain of Squad 2."

My eyes began to sparkle, "Woah! I've heard so much about you! It's so awesome to meet you! You're so cool!"

Upon hearing that, she struck a pose, "I know, I'm amazing, aren't I?" All around her began to sparkle. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ichigo sweatdrop. After another couple of seconds, we got serious.

Yoruichi spoke first, "Anyways, I will teach you guys to use Bankai in under 3 days. Considering that Rukia's execution date has been pushed up."

I raised my hand, "Um, I already know bankai, and IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" She only smirked at me.

* * *

We were watching Ichigo train at the moment. Just then Renji Abarai came down.

"Oh, Lieutenant Abarai! What are you doing here?"

"I came to work on my bankai. I'm going to go get started now," he started walking away when I remembered to ask something.

"Wait, Renji, have you seen Captain Aizen lately? I haven't seen him since before all of this started."

His body noticeably tensed. I grew worried, "Renji did something… happen?"

He slowly turned around, a grim expression on his face, "You didn't hear, did you…?" He averted his eyes away from mine and tilted his head downward, "The other morning… Captain Aizen… was found dead, a zanpakuto sticking out of his chest."

"You-, You're joking… right?" I crumble to my knees and bury my head in my hands. I cry out as tears fell uncontrollably down my face.

"I'm so sorry," Renji said as he, again, turns to walk away.

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Yoruichi watches, with a look of pity, as Lucy cries her heart out, mourning for her loss. Ichigo had also paused his training, having heard the entire conversation. Yoruichi approached Renji.

"Hey… What exactly was the relationship between Aizen and Lucy?" Ichigo had joined them.

"Well, Captain Aizen, was the first friend Lucy had met here. He was the one that told her that she should become a Shinigami. I heard that almost every day, they met under a cherry blossom tree to talk to each other about their day, and so on. He had also trained her sometimes too, and he was the one to help her learn bankai. Lucy once said that she considered Captain Aizen as the older brother she never had. Of course, hearing about his death would shatter her heart."

They all glanced at a crying Lucy.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Today was the day of Rukia's execution. We had learned that the date had been moved up once again. My heart still ached upon hearing about Aizen's death, but I had to focus on the task at hand. We had arrived just as the Sokyoku was preparing to attack. Ichigo flash stepped in front of it and blocked it. He and Rukia exchanged some words, but I couldn't hear. The Sokyoku prepared to attack again, but to my surprise, Captain Kyouraku and Captain Ukitake jumped in and sealed the Sokyoku. Ichigo threw Rukia at Renji, which actually wasn't surprising. Captain Kyouraku and Captain Ukitake disappeared along with the Head Captain. The Lieutenants were going after Renji and Rukia, so I flash stepped in front of them. I quickly took them out.

Yoruichi had taken Captain Soifon to fight, and Ichigo had started battling Captain Kuchiki. The rest of the Captains were either in the Squad 4 Barracks or were off fighting somewhere else.

' _What should I do now? Renji should be far away by now, and everyone else is fighting._ '

Then I felt multiple spiritual pressures, and one of them surprised me the most.

I quickly turned around. What I saw brought tears to my eyes. There, standing in front of me, alive and well, was Captain Aizen.

"Captain Aizen…" I forced myself to stay standing. I noticed the people with him. There was Captain Ichimaru and Captain Tousen, and also… Renji and Rukia?

"Renji?! Why are you back here?"

"I don't know… one second I was running, and then I was suddenly here!" Renji was suddenly kicked away from Rukia. Captain Aizen picked Rukia up by her neck.

"What… Captain Aizen, what's going on?!" I shouted, tears still streaming down my face. I drew both Tsuki and Kasai, "Was it all a lie? Did you really care about me?! All those times we spent together, was it just a lie?!" My eyes showed a lot of pain.

I dashed at Captain Aizen and swung down with Tsuki. He stopped it with his hand. HIS BARE HAND. My eyes were wide as he still gripped my sword. He dropped Rukia and drew his own Zanpakuto. He stabbed me in the side and kicks me hard, sending me tumbling away. As I come to a complete stop, I manage to keep my grip on both Tsuki and Kasai. I stand up and wipe my tears away, though my eyes are still wavering. I look up to see Aizen grab Rukia by the neck again. She begins to struggle even more than before. I charge at him again, but Captain Ichimaru gets in the way, block my swords.

"Howl, Ookami Tsuki! Sing, Fenikkusu Kasai!"

Tsuki was exactly like Kasai, except the blade was an electric blue, it had electricity sparking around it, and the ribbon was white, with a black, metal wolf at instead of a phoenix. "Ignite." Electricity crackled around Tsuki's blade, and Fire engulfed Kasai's blade.

"Please, get out of my way Captain Ichimaru."

"I'm afraid that I can't do that, Lucy-san," he replied with a snaky grin on his face.

I look over at Aizen to see him putting his hand into Rukia's chest, she began to struggle, even more, gasping in pain and gritting her teeth to keep from screaming.

"STOP! Let go of her!" I pushed Captain Ichimaru out of the way, only for Captain Tousen to appear in front of me too.

I am about to charge at both of them, when Captain Aizen stepped in the way, holding a weird sphere shaped object.

' _Rukia!_ ' I snap my head in her direction to see her brother, Byakuya, holding her. Just then all of the other Captains and Lieutenants, that weren't in the Squad 4 Barracks, showed up. Along with Ichigo and his group. Everyone began to attack all at once. I was thinking about using my bankai when Aizen appeared in front of me.

I tried to hit him with Tsuki and Kasai, but he grabbed my wrists, "Now, now Lucy-san, there's no need to release your bankai," he gave me a smile, the same smile he had given me for years.

"What-?"

He squeezed my wrists harder and I winced in pain, letting go of Tsuki and Kasai. They returned to their standard form. Aizen kicked them away, and the tips of the blades stick into the ground. No one is able to reach me and Aizen because of Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen.

He let go of one of my wrists with his left hand, maintaining the grip on my other wrist. He wrapped his now free hand around my neck and lifted me off the ground. I began to claw at his arm with my right hand, gasping for air.

"Lucy!" I heard my friends call out my name.

Aizen then slammed me into the ground with enough force to create a large crater. I began coughing out blood and my head felt like crap. I felt Aizen lifting me up again, but I was too weak to struggle. Tears started flowing down my face once again. Used the strength I had left to lift my head up so that I was looking him straight in the eyes.

"Why... did... you... betray us? Betray... me?" I gasped out.

"For a power of course!" He gave me a crazy grin, "I will become the perfect being! I will be the strongest person!"

Fear crept onto my face, "You aren't... the same person... that I...once knew. You aren't... the person... I looked up to... as a... brother," the fear I felt turned into sadness. His wild grin faded away.

"No, I am not the Aizen you came to see as your brother. I am sorry, Lucy," he slowly drew his sword.

"No! Stop! Don't do it!" I could hear Ichigo shouting, along with my other friends.

I suddenly felt immense pain. My eyes grew wide, then slowly started to close. Everything went black.

* * *

 **No One's POV**

After Lucy went unconscious, Aizen set her down gently. Aizen, Gin, and Tousen all stopped fighting. The seemed to be "caught", until menos grande appeared in a Garganta, casting a light on the three traitors. All of those near them, backed off before the light hit. Aizen ran his hand through his hair, changing its style. Lieutenant Matsumoto sadly watched as her childhood friend, Gin, slowly drift towards the Garganta, along with the other two. Leaving her alone again.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I know that these chapters have been really short, so I will do my best to make the chapters longer from now on.**


	6. Authors Note: Cherish Your Loved Ones

**I know I haven't really updated my stories lately and I am sorry for that. I want you guys to know that I am working on the next chapters. I'm not really in a good mood though, so sorry if the next chapters aren't good.**

 **You don't have to read this, but its something that tore my heart before the Christmas of 2017.**

 **On Saturday night, 12/23/2017, the night before Christmas Eve, my Aunt was taken to the hospital. I found out the next morning, on Christmas Eve, that she had passed away. I don't know the details because we didn't want to ask. My mom told us her experiences with my Aunt. She was one of the most kind-hearted people I knew. The entire family was torn at the loss and many of us cried our hearts out. My Aunt cared about everyone equally. It didn't matter if you were family or friend, she always tried her best to bring us all together and make us happy. It was the most heartbreaking because I last saw her on Friday, 12/22/2017, for a party. She came out of her room in her sleepwear just to say hello to all of her daughter's and her son's friends. She perfectly healthy, and happy. At night, on 12/24/2017, we gathered at her house and prayed for her. Her daughters had red eyes from crying and even their friends were there. Everyone felt so depressed that someone like her was taken so soon and suddenly. I regret not taking the time to talk to her more and tell her how much I appreciated her. My mom felt the same exact way. She hadn't seen my aunt in almost a year and never got to say hello one last time.**

 **I'm not asking you guys to feel sorry for me. My point is, cherish the people close to you because they can be taken away at any moment. I had to learn the hard way. Don't make the same mistakes I made. Go up to your parents, tell them how much you love them, and try your best to get along with your siblings, because you never know when they will be gone forever. It could be tomorrow, it could be a week from now and you might not know it.**

 **Merry Christmas, Everyone**


	7. Chapter 6

**No One's POV**

After the fight, the 4th Squad members went to work.

Ichigo called over Orihime to help Lucy. When she finished healing what she could, Lucy was moved into the Squad 4 Hospital. There, Captain Unohana was able to study Lucy's condition more.

She left the room and walked up to Lucy's friends were in. They all crowded her, hoping for good news.

"Don't worry, she will be fine, but she is in a coma. It is hard to tell when she will wake up. She had severe injuries."

They all sighed.

"We should begin the reconstruction of the Seireitei. We can't just sit here. Let's go," Captain Kyouraku ordered. They all left the room, going in separate ways, volunteering to help anyone.

* * *

 **3 Month's Later**

The Seireitei had finally been rebuilt, though only a couple of buildings were severely damaged. A new problem came to the Soul Reapers in the form of Bounts. Everyone was busy dealing with them in the World of the Living.

Meanwhile, Lucy was in a deep sleep in her mindscape.

Tsuki and Kasai stood next to her, "Lucy. It's time for you to wake up. Your friends need you."

"Wake up!"

Lucy jolted up in her hospital bed. She was breathing heavily. Lieutenant Isane ran into the room.

"Lucy! Someone get Captain Unohona!" She yelled at another Soul Reaper and held Lucy in her arms, "It's okay, calm down. You're safe. Take deep breaths."

As Lucy slowed down her breathing, Captain Unohana came into the room. She ordered one of her squad members to alert Lucy's friends.

Captain Unohana gave Lucy one last check-up before telling her the injuries she had. Lucy had a minor concussion and a couple wounds that were still healing up. By the time she finished, Lucy's friends crowded into the room.

"How long have I been asleep?" Lucy asked.

"About 3 months or so," Captain Kyouraku answered.

"Oh…"

Ichigo changed the subject, "Anyways, how are you feeling?"

"My head kinda hurts, but other than that I feel fine."

"That's good."

"Hey, what happened to Aizen?" Lucy was curious.

They all looked down, and Rukia clenched her fist, "The bastard got away…"

"I see… So, when can I get out of here?"

"Captain Unohana is going to get something for your head real quick and then you can be released," Captain Kyouraku replied.

"Alright."

* * *

 **-Time Skip-**

 **Lucy's POV**

After I was given something to help with her headache, I was released. I was able to say goodbye to Ichigo and his friends.

Afterward, I went up to the cherry blossom tree and sat against the tree trunk. I began to cry. Aizen had betrayed us. I looked up to him as my brother; he betrayed me, and it hurt like hell.

I cried until the sun went down. I soon fell asleep under the tree.

For the next couple of days, that was my routine. I would wake up, cry, then sleep. It went on for 2 days before I stopped crying altogether. Other Soul Reapers would bring me meals, as I had refused to leave the tree.

One day, Captain Hitsugaya approached me, "Lucy, we are being sent to the world of the living. People called Bounts are causing a lot of problems. If you're not feeling up to it, you don't have to go."

"No," I stated firmly, "I'm fine. I want to go with you guys.

"We leave tonight. I'll see you at the Senkaimon," Captain Hitsugaya nodded at me before leaving.

I sighed before heaving myself up on my feet. I went back to my room, people stared at me as I walked. I hadn't shown up at the squad barracks in a while.

I went into my room and took a shower. I took a nap to pass time and headed towards the Senkaimon at night. Once I arrived, Captain Hitsugaya was there, along with Lieutenant Matsumoto. Lieutenant Hisagi, and Lieutenant Kira. Rukia and Renji were already in the world of the living.

As we ran through the Senkaimon, Captain Hitsugaya explained the Bounts.

Apparently, Bounts feed off of the souls of Humans, Soul Reapers, Hollows, and Quincy's in order to live. They control things called "Dolls", which are similar to our zanpakuto. A Doll is its master's power given a physical form. Right now, Bounts are using something called "beetles" in order to collect the souls of humans for them. The beetles only take part of your soul, which you can heal from, but if too much is taken, you will die. The leader of the Bounts is Jin Kariya. In total, there are about 10 known Bounts.

"When we arrive, I want everyone to be alert. Got it? And Lucy, you better be careful," Captain Hitsugaya ordered.

"Yes, sir!" We shouted in unison.

"Alright, we've arrived."

When we stepped into the World of the Living, we sensed people fighting. We split up. Hisagi and I went towards Rukia and Orihime's reiatsu.

When we reached them, Rukia was about to attack Orihime, but Lieutenant Hisagi blocked her blade.

"Rukia! What do you think you're doing?!"

"It's no use! She's being controlled by that bount!" Said… wait wait wait… is that a stuffed animal?!

I shook my head to focus on the enemy. There were two bounts. The one the stuffed animal had pointed to had the orange haired male. Next to him was a female with green hair. Both of them looked rather creepy.

I ran at the two of them with an emotionless face. The girl used a fan-like weapon as a shield. I heard the man say something.

"Ritz!"

I felt something coming at me from below. I jumped back just in time to dodge something that shot from the ground at breathtaking speed. I look over at Lieutenant Hisagi to see him back away from Rukia.

Orihime then walks up to Rukia and hugs her. She uses her power to cast a yellow barrier thing around them. I see the Ritz thing come out of Rukia. The petite girl then falls into Orihime's arms.

"Impossible!" The man shouted, "Oh well, it couldn't be helped. Hey," He turned to his partner and pointed at me, "Doesn't she smell tasty?"

She smirked, "You're right," She addressed me, "Hey, were you born in a different world?"

I didn't answer her.

"I'll just take your silence as a yes. Dibs on the first taste, Mabashi," She told her newly named partner.

He sighed in disappointment, "Fine, but I get a taste after you, Yoshi."

"No promises. Beetles!"

Blue beetle-like creatures appeared and began chasing me. I flash stepped out of the way. Some of the beetles began to charge at Lieutenant Hisagi and the others, but the Lieutenant released his Shikai and began spinning it at a fast pace. The beetles that touched it were immediately shredded to pieces.

I was starting to get annoyed by the beetles, so I drew Tsuki, "Roar with Thunder, and the Rage of Lightning. Ookami Tsuki!"

I raised my sword to the sky and lightning struck, "Electrocute them all, Rakurai!"

Lightning rained from the sky, destroying all the beetles.

"There are more where those came from!" Mabashi shouted. Another hoard of beetles appeared.

As I was busy cutting down beetles, two beetles somehow snuck behind me.

"Lucy watch out!" Orihime shouted.

'Damnit! Too late!' I felt pain in my shoulder and fell to the ground. I felt my soul being sucked out of me as more beetles hit me.

I tried to stand up, "Tsuki!" Electricity radiated from my body, pushing the beetles off of me. Exhausted, I could barely stand up.

Yoshi took on of the beetles and drank from it. Her reiatsu spiked, and you could see it in physical form.

"How amazing! Your power is incredible! We shall take this to Kariya-sama! He will be pleased! Her soul tastes even better than that damn Quincy! Gather all the beetles! Let us return to Kariya-san!"

"Fine, but I wanted to play around some more!" Mabashi complained.

"All that matters now is getting these beetles to everyone else. Now let's go!"

The two of them ran off with the beetles.

"Wait!" Lieutenant Hisagi called out.

"Damnit!" Exhaustion soon took over me and I passed out.

* * *

 **No One's POV**

The rest of the group ran to Lucy as she collapsed to the ground.

"Damnit, Lucy," Lieutenant Hisagi picked up Lucy's unconscious form, "Captain Hitsugaya specifically told you to be careful, Baka."

He let out a sigh and they all went to Urahara's Shop. They quickly arrive and hand Lucy over to Tessai. He and Orihime take Lucy to a room and treat her.

They came back into the room without Lucy.

"Fortunately, she didn't sustain any severe wounds, but she may be out for a couple of days."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Just then, Captain Hitsugaya and everyone else arrived.

"Where is Lucy?" Captain Hitsugaya scanned the room.

"She is resting in the other room. Part of her soul was taken and should return with some rest. The rest of her injuries are not grave, and she should wake up in a couple of days," Tessai answered.

Captain Hitsugaya grew a tick mark, "I THOUGHT I TOLD THAT BAKA TO BE CAREFUL!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I'm back! Sorry, it's been so long! I kinda wasn't in the mood to write for some time, but I've finally started again! I know this chapter isn't exactly the longest, but I will try to lengthen the next chapters! See you later and I hope you enjoyed this!**


	8. AN Hiatus or Adoption

**Hey guys, so lately I've lost interest in this story and my other story** _ **Soul Reapers From Remnant**_ _ **.**_ **I have decided to put the two stories on Hiatus and maybe work on other stories. Once I find the interest again I will continue these stories, but if anyone wants to adopt one that is ok too. Just PM me if you are interested in adopting any of the stories. I'm truly sorry to put these two stories on Hiatus but as I said before I've lost the interest to write them. I hope you guys have a wonderful day!**

 **P.S If you decide to adopt the story, also know that I post on both Wattpad and**


End file.
